


workin' 9 to 5

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, i didn't really think about it much, i mean it's not but lets pretend, i mean this did only take 15 minutes, i'll let you choose who her mother is and what's going on there, it's just snape and his daughter, or if we say we don't know much about his private life and this could be a thing it could be canon, though if we pretend he didn't die it could just be post series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Severus comes home to find his daughter hard at work on... something.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 15 minute fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 28





	workin' 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #26 on pillowfort.

He looked at her from behind his issue of Potions Quarterly with barely concealed curiosity, paying attention to every move she made.

When he had gotten home two hours earlier, she had been sitting at the dinner table, quite like she was now, scribbling in a notebook, quite like she was now, with her face scrunched up, quite like it was now, and her tongue sticking out in concentration. When he had asked her what she was doing, he only got a "Shush Daddy, I'm writing." which really didn't help much, mostly because he was quite aware that his tiny four year old couldn't actually write. Or, at the very least, she couldn't really write correctly. Most of the time though, she could sign her own name properly. This past month she even stopped writing her "S"s backwards.

Still, the longer she sat there, smudging ink all over both herself and the tablecloth under her notebook, the more curious he got. He was very nearly ready to interrupt her and ask what on Earth she thought she was writing when she pointedly stabbed the quill in her hand into the paper and exclaimed "I'm done!" in a tired but satisfied tone.

He put his magazine down, waiting for her to explain, but she only slipped off her 'big girl chair' and tiredly stumbled up to him to crawl into his lap. Her inky little hands left dark blue marks all over the yellow chair he'd been sitting in but he didn't care, pulling her close and letting her curl up in his arms.

She laid her dark curly head on his chest, rubbing her face on his shirt before settling in and letting her eyes slip closed with a yawn.

"I don't know how you write all those articles about potions, Daddy. I only wrote one and I'm already exhausted." She murmured, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
